Fin del ahora!
by Duncan and Gwen 4me
Summary: este es un DxG! obvio XDD  eee si esperon dejen muchos reviws pero casi nadie lee DxG no importha aki esta por si alguien quiere  esto va dedico a ItsDamage bueno bxoz y saludos para tì


Novela de Escuela Del Drama.

Una tarde en la escuela del drama (sonó la alarma de incendio) todos corrieron ala salida pero no pasaba nada llego el chico (Duncan) mas rebelde de todos y se acerco a la chica más estricta? (Courtney) de la escuela

Duncan: hola! Linda, no podía esperar más por verte. (La carga y le da un beso)

Courtney: Jajá no tenías que haber echo eso.

Duncan: Bueno pero aparte quería causar problemas. ;D

Bridgette: Hola Geoff !

Geoff: Hola nena!

Bridgette: que paso digo todo esta bien solo que estaba preocupada por ti.

Geoff: Nena cuando este contigo todo estará bien

Bridgette: Oww Geoff que lindo (se besan)

Director: Bueno alumnos ya que están todos reunidos aquí es perfecto para darles el aviso de que se celebra la fiesta más importante mi cumpleaños así que si alguien falta ,no traía regalo y pareja le bajare muchos punthos; Duncan no lo vuelvas a hacer ¬¬

Gwen: ¿Con quien vas a ir Lindsay?

Lindsay: nose Gwen¿con quien vas tú?

Gwen: Con Trent pero parece muy ocupado.

Lindsay: Bueno, yo iré sola

A lo lejos una multitud de chicos: Lindsay ven conmigo, no conmigo, no el es feo conmigo.

Lindsay: nadie me invitara

Gwen: Pero Lindsay am bueno ya vamos….Le diré alas demás chicas que vayamos al centro comercial después de clases ya que todavía nos queda ir por los vestidos

En el centro comercial...

Justin (Se ve en el espejo mientras se compra un traje): quien es el que es tan guapo y sexy :P

Duncan: Justin sigues con eso?

Justin: No es mi culpa que no seas sexy

Duncan: Claro que lo soy el punto es qué yo si tengo cerebro

Justin: Ho Duncan me las pagaras (avienta el traje lo atrapa una chica fan de Justin y Justin se avienta a Duncan)

Justin: Muere!

Duncan: TU PRIMERO!

(Llega leshawna con bridgette)

Leshawna: chicos alto(toma a Duncan de los brazos y Bridgette a Justin)

Justin: Duncan morirás

Duncan: Ja eso crees ¬¬ tienes la fuerza menor k una chica.

Leshawna y Bridgette: Ya!

Los 2: está bien.

(Llega Heather) Heather: Hola chicos, ahhg Leshawna Bridgette ¬¬ hola Justin, Duncan ^^

Que bien se ven de traje.

Justin: Lose soy hermoso no ,Duncan?

Duncan: Jaja claro en tus sueños tonto

Heather:Basta chicos dejen de pelar por mí

Duncan: Jaja claro Heather (usandooo mukhoo sarcasmo)

Heather: Bueno ya como sea Duncan por qué no te vas con tu novia y me dejas empas con él hombre más hermoso del mundo

Justin:Gracias Linda ;D

B,L y D :ash! Ya vámonos, si vámonos

Gwen: (iba caminando en los pasillos del centro comercial en busca de su vestido claro sola)

Del otro lado la inesperada sorpresa era Courtney las 2 chocaron Gwen estuvo a punto de decirle los ciento pero alzo la mirada y vio a Courtney

Las 2 se levantaron y se miraron con la cara más fea que tenían

Gwen: Adiós Courtney

Courtney: Adiós Gwen

(Y Gwen se golpeo contra un poste por ver a Courtney)

Courtney no paraba de reírse y ella se tropezó con un escalón era el turno de Gwen de burlarse pero no podía por que le dolía XD

Duncan, Trent y los demás chicos pasaban x aí Trent corrío a ayudar a Gwen

y Duncan a Courtney

Trent:Esthas bien?

Gwen:Si , gracias *.*

Duncan:Courtney,te encuentras bien ese fue un gran golpe de cara jaja

Courtney:Jaja que chistoso si estoy bien gracias ¬¬

Duncan:Denada hey vamos x un helado?

Courtney: Claro

Duncan: Jaja de acuerdo

(comprando 2 heladoz D y C)

D:Courtney

C:si?

D:quieres venir conmigo a él baile?

C: Jaja claro que si; ni siquiera hubieras preguntado

(besoo)

D: (embobado)aja

Trent daba una vuelta con Gwen x todo el lugar)

T:Gwen creo que no hemos hablado mucho no crees?

G:La verdad tu no as puesto mucha atención

T: De que hablas si no lo hiciera nunca me hubiera dado cuenta del el mejor golpe que te as dado

G: bueno creo que tienes razón

T: Bueno ya k aklare eso contigo quieres ir…

G:si :] me gustaría(al baile)

Trent:Genial!vamos te llevo a tu casa

(Llegaron a la gran casa de Gwen es grande no?XD bueno )

G:gracias Trent x ayudarme a levantarme x acompañarme y x traerme

T:no hay d..(lo beso y se despidió)

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Harold: Hey Cody que te pareció mi maniobra de destapa caños?

Cody:Increible viejo!

En laboratorio

Profe:Bueno alumnos hoy vamos a disecar a una rana por favor elijan asu pareja.

G: Duncan?

D: Haha claro a abrir ranas!

G: quieres problemas?haz lo k yo hago

D: Haha de acuerdo.

(Abrieron la rana y sacaban todo lo k thenìan adentro y se lo lanzaban entre ellos, toda la sangre volaba en el salón casi thodooss vomitaban otros kedaron petrificados )

Maestro:DyG castigados después de la escuela limpiaran todo esto!

GyD:clarroooo XDD

En el recesó:

Courtney: Duncan aquí

Gwen: como si no hubieran más lugares para que te sientes (un poco celosa)

Duncan: Gwen ¬¬

G: de acuerdo no digo nada :-#

(Llega Trent x atrás de Gwen y le da un abrazo con un mufin :D)

Trent: Que hay hermosa, hola Duncan

D: hola bueno yo me voy(thambn un poco celoso)

G: hola vamos al patio

T: Claro

Lindsay: Gwen!Gwen!(Choco contra ella y la tiro cayendo en su comida)

G:Gracias Lindsay creo que no voy a necesitar las manos para comer

L:huuy loscientho

T:Las ayudo?

L:No yo puedo pararme huy otra vez loscientho

(Trent las ayudo)

G: Bueno que me querías decir

L: A que no adivinas que paso en el parque después de que te fuiste hay estaba la %$&&$% #$#$$ $%#$% de Heather con canoah besándose

O.O

G:aaa

T: Pero ella no sale con Justin?

L: si pero Heather es muy mala

G: Sabía que algo tenía con Noah

L: Como si no supiéramos como es Hanna

T: Tenemos que decirle a Justin

Justin: Que me tienen que decir?

L,T&G: Owww

D:k tal thu desayuno, princesa?

C:Hooww konthigo muy bien

D: haha esthas bien ¿

C: haha claro solo que no me dé decido entre 2 vestidos k vi

D:habla con tus amigas te ayudaran

B&G:Hola!

C&D:Hola chicos…

Brid: Saben Heather esta haciendo el drama de su vida en la cafetería Justin rompió con ella por que salía con Noah y esta llorando

Geoff: Y Noah desapareció mágicamente

Court: Yo creo que deberíamos ir con ella…

Duncan: Alto ni te atrevas a decir que la ayudemos

C:Deberiamos

B:Pero ella a sido mala con todos

C:Bueno pero nosotros no somos Heather

(Al terminar las clases)

(En casa de Cody)(Cody los invitó asu casa a ver películas)

Cody: Bueno chicos ya que estamos aquí sonidos de tambores Harold.

Heather: Ahhg solo dinos de una vez de que será la película no es la gran cosa

Cody: De acuerdo

Todos: Noooo!(Menos Cody)

Cody: Vamos es la película de la sirenita

Gwen: Tú no sabes de películas verdad?

Duncan: Tiene razón dame eso pondremos películas de terror

(Mientras veían la película Izzy….)

Izzy:Oscopioo!

(Bien Oscopio actuaba todas las escenas mientra Courtney trataba de sacarle la comida a Duncan con un gran abrazo/Cody se orino en los pantalones/Owen se moría de hambre /Gwen era feliz/Trent trataba de aprender lo que le gustaba a Gwen/y los demás veían la película gritando y tapándose los ojos)

(Todos se fueron asu casa)

Suena la puerta de Duncan.

D: Ya voy. Que haces tú aquí?

Heather: Quería darte las gracias de haberme apoyado

D: Bueno denada pero no fue mi idea fue de Court

H:Aún asi déjame darte las gracias yendo a cenar

D:Bien a que me paguen la cena no me niego

H:Haha de acuerdo nos vemos adiós.

Heather en su auto habla por teléfono)

H: el plan esta casi terminado solo ve a comprar mí vestido tortuga!Tengo que hacer que Duncan me invite para que Justin tenga celos y vuelva conmigo rogando

Voz: Pero Heather que aras con Courtney almenos hubieras elegido a alguien que no tiene novia como Justin

H: ahhg que tonta eres aunque te atropellara un trailer no te darías cuenta

L: bien. Voy por tu vestido adiós!

*Querido diario*

Hoy sentí un poco de celos cuando vi a Duncan con Courtney

De seguro es k no me gusta que tenga mejores amigas

Eso aun así se significa que tengo

Celos pero no los tengo y

No puedo tenerlos además el no siente nada por mí

No puedo engañar a Trent ni a mí misma.

No somos el uno para el otro.

C:Dunky! Dunky!

D:si?

C:Por que no me haces caso?te estoy hablando hace horas!

D:Loscientho princesa estaba pensando

C:Pensando en algo más que no soy yo

D:No Court loscientho

C:Bien pero si lo vuelves hacer me las pagaras y no con dinero

D:Jaja alfin algo casi gracioso

C:Ya vámonos

D:Claroooo….

POV`S DUNCAN

La verdad no pensaba ni siquiera en donde estaba

En eso momento me imaginaba riéndome con Gwen

De las cosas tontas que les pasaban alos demás

La verdad no entiendo…me gusta?

No lo creo es mi amiga no?

Ella y yo siempre lo seremos o eso creía hasta hoy

Aunque realmente me sigo sintiendo atraído a courtney pero muchos dicen que

Courtney me trata como perro con ese libro de reglas…si no le gusta como soy porque sale conmigo? Esa es la respuesta al porque me gusta Gwen.

POV`S COURTNEY

Nose que le pasa a Duncan ya no me hace caso

Aver podrían decirme porque

Yo si

Es esa gótica pinturreajada de azul -.-

G:Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana tengo escuela y si no llego a tiempo el autobús me va a dejar pero bueno creo que es único lugar donde me puedo sentar con Duncan

No es que me importe enserio Gwen! Deja de pensar en él.

Me levante con dolor de cabeza ayer no pude dormir eso era raro ya que siempre lo puedo hacer es por culpa de mis ideas ya que no? que puedo hacer nada pero bueno

En que estaba así…me bañe tome mi toalla negra me seque tome mi ropa quise ponerme algo nuevo una playera blanca digamos con una sola manga ,una falda gris ,unas botas negras, lápiz labial gris ,sombra negra y bueno claro que llevo ropa interior!Negra XDD

Bueno baje las escaleras tome mi desayuno dije adiós a mi mamá ,mi hermano me dio mi mochila y mi padre se fue a trabajar..-Adiós

Camine a la parada del autobús hay estaba él recargado del la puerta del autobús esperándome ya que como siempre llegue un poco tarde y el retrasaba al conductor -me subí y me senté en la parte trasera con él

D:Hola ;) que tal dormiste nena?

G:Bien eso creo

D:Jaja parece que alguien durmió con Trent

G:Si claro el me da tantas pesadillas

D:Musica?

G:Claro por que no

(Duncan saco su ipod de su mochila me dio un audífono y el otro se lo quedo él)

Puso su canción favorita –Radiohead-Creep.

Los dos tarareaban las canción y nos volteábamos aver cada vez que alguno se equivocara(yo la única que no se la sabía bien)y se reí de mi nada nuevo

-la pareja perfecta-susurro Gwen así misma

D:Que dijiste?

G:Yo la verdad nada que me gusta mucho la canción.

D:Ow claro llegamos ven

(Bajaron del autobús y Courtney esperaba a Duncan en la puerta)

C:Dunky! (Corrío así él y le dio un beso)

(Corrí lo más rápido que pude para no verlos juntos de repente me tropecé y caí en los brazos de CODY?¿)

C:Gwen no esperaba verte así-debo admitir que fue genial encontrarla así

G:Codyy? Loscientho-Nunca había estado tan cerca de Cody de esa forma

G:Bonitos ojos

C:Gracias los tuyos thambn lo son-SI estaba calendó ante el gran Codymaster *sonidos de guitarra**

T:Gwen?

G:Trent O. o Am este me caí y él me levanto o algo parecido

C:Si viejo no pasa nada-la tuve que bajar gracias Trent casi era mía

T:Mmm bien vamos Gwen

(G:Estuve a punto de morir solo faltaba que Duncan lo viera)

T:Que hiciste ayer? No te vi en el castigo

G:Ho rayos! El castigo se me olvido por completo veniste a buscarme?

T:Emm es que la verdad se me olvido algo así que volví y no te vi

G:Pensaba en muchas cosas

T:Como cuáles?-ya sabía la respuesta ayer me pelee con Duncan por Gwen pero no lo sabe eso es bueno por eso vine alo del castigo no confío en Duncan y bueno..

G:Muchas-si le decía la verdad se terminaba

(No pondré las clases aburridas)!

Después de las clases el profesor le recodo a Gwen y Duncan que tenían que limpiar el laboratorio ya que ninguno lo había limpiado

GyD: bien…Hay estábamos Duncan y yo en el TONTO castigo limpiando sangre parecía película de terror nos reíamos de muchas cosas como siempre.

G:Que ves?

D:Ho nada solo ati hermosa

G:est..E si amo-me sonroje y decía palabras alo loco

D:Amo? ;)

Duncan se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura se acercaba a mi no entendí que pasaba pero mis brazos lo abrazaron y de pronto casi en el beso se abre la puerta

T:Gwen?

Eso era mala señal reaxione empuje a Duncan a un lado de forma que no hubiera accidentes y..

G:Trent!Espera

El se había ido en paso rápido afuera se subió asu carro y se fue

Me senté en la banca de afuera donde había perseguido a Trent y sin poder contenerlo solté una lagrima y seguían más más parecía cascada ,porque justo cuando me iba a besar, Trent entro y rompió conmigo eso fue muy obvio ,escuche una voz diciéndome perdón con su mano quitaba las lagrimas de mi cara

D:No creí que eso pasara

G:Que de que hablas no pasa nada estoy bien

D:Gwen estas llorando

Esa fue la primera vez que oí hablar a Duncan con los pies en la tierra-Gracias!

G: Olvidalo algún día tenía que pasar no?

D: Bien vamos sé lo que te ayudara ven...

G: Ahora a donde vamos? La verdad no tengo muchas ganas enserio

(Duncan me cargo me sentó en su carro se subió a la puerta de junto)

D: Sera mejor que te pongas el cinturón encerio

Me lo puse ya que enserio le creo a Duncan-Rayos!va lo más rápido posible que podría ir un carro casi último modelo.

D:Llegamos aparte lugares hace 2 semanas se que es tu banda favorita te lo diría después pero hubo problemas no?

G:Duncan es genial! creí que se habían acabado :D

D:Haha conmigo todo es posible

G:haha que chistoso vamos!

G:Fue asombroso gracias enserio

D:Ahora vamos por unas bebidas

A la vuelta del concierto había un café todos lo conocían era genial

Camarero: Que quieren?

D:Gwen?

G:Amm una soda la que sea

D:Lo mismo

Camarero: Bien en un segundo

Hablaba con Duncan cuando voltee hacía una esquina y hay estaba Trent observándome cuando volteé se volteo pago la cuenta y se fue

D:Gwen? Gwen? Llamando a tierra ala señorita. Extraña

G:Mmm los ciento Duncan

D:Este lugar no te hace bien acabamos de ir a un concierto me debes la entrada

G:Haha gracias..

D:Pero no con efectivo quiero algo más pero lo pensare

G:De acuerdo ^^

D:Vamos te llevare a casa

G:Màs bien vámonos a casa

Se me olvido mencionarles todo este tiempo el tonto vive junto de mi casa las ventanas están enfrente de cada una y de ahí hablamos es genial.

De ida a casa….

D:Llegamos

G:Adios!

D:Adios nena sabes lo pensé y la mejor recompensa sería un bes…

(Gwen como siempre leía mi mente toco mis labios tan suave y cariñosamente)

Lo bese haha si!Eso es bueno? Después de romper con Trent bueno tenía que pagar lo boletos no? XD

Nos besamos como unos de esos besos de Geoff y Bridgette

G:Bueno pague lo que debía no?

D:Claro que si que buen pago

G: lose ;) adios!

POV`S DUNCAN

Haha vieron esa chica es genial

Bueno ahora que hago con las 2? ¿

Romperé con Courtney la verdad es que siento lo nuestro a cabo hace un poco tiempo

Pero lo hare cuando pueda.

Querido diario*

Lo bese lo crees? Creo que no estuvo

Bien hace un rato rompí con Trent gracias A Duncan

Creí que no había química entre él y yo solo amistad, me equivoque.

La gente no sabe cuando en realidad está equivocada o no?

Y ese es mi problema.

H: Hermana!Una pregunta qué pasa si derramas un poco de acido toxico que te dio la amiga loca de tu herma

G: En que lo derramaste?

H: Digamos nada interesante

G: EN QUE?

H: Tus blusas estaban en la lavadora y pues sin querer lo derrame solo eran como 7 u 8

G: QUE! Ahhg gracias tonto ahora tendré que comprar ropa no me pondré casi las mismas blusas

Olvídalo vete

H: Bien este adiós

(suena el telefono de Duncan)

Hola?

Hola Dunky!

Oww Courtney

Hey que te parece si tu y yo vamos a cenar al DE JUÈ

Courtney tengo algo que decirte

Dime…

Se acabo

QUE?ES BROMA CIERTO ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA DUNCAN COMO TE ATREVEZ

BIEN SE ACABO PERO NO ME IMPORTA IDIOTA

Claro

(cuelga el telefono)

H:Bueno Lindsay tengo que sacarle el novio a Courtney lo màs rápido posible se acerca el dìa y yo pues la verdad no tengo la invitación de Justin

L:Pero tu siempre tienes la idea

H:Si pero se me nublo la mente

(suena el teléfono de Lindsay)

L:Espera Heather

L:Hola?

G:Lindsay!adivina?

L:Gwen? Eres tu

G:Haha claro bese a Duncan

L:Que?

G:Si ya no salgo con Trent y me dijo que rompió con Courtney asi que salimos

L:Wuau genial

G:Como eres mi amiga supongo que tenìas que saberlo

Haha adiós! ^^

L:Ok adiós

H:Quien era?

L:Gwen sale con Duncan

H:Que?eso se me hace mucho màs difícil como los odio

Al otro dìa me levante me puse mi remera roja mi shor-t medio verde

Mis sandalias me peine y salì en mi carro pase por Lindsay

Nos fuimos ala escuela y hay los vì

Gwen y Duncan ,Duncan rodeaba a Gwen contra el casillero estuve apontho de vomitar .Trent estaba demasiado triste aunque ellos no les importaba mucho me sentí mal por èl pero k estoy diciendo?olvidalo…

Estaban junto mi casillero escuche que Duncan la invitaba a una cita en el cine alfin volvì sabìa que hacer haha!

H:Lindsay invita a Justin al cine haha ok alas 6:30 hay nos vemos cerre mi casillero con una sonrisa malvada y hermosa obvio bueno me diriji ami salón Trent no estaba de lo mejor me imagine por que razón me sente enfrente de Justin solo que esta vez me veìa?

Haha si mi hermosura lo mataba esperen no era que el quisiera tenía la remera al revez Heather que tonta eres!

Terminaban las clases me diriji ami casa claro con Lindsay buscaba que rompa ponerme la encontré una playera gris una falda negra con blanco zapatillas negras me parecía a Gwen :S

Bueno me dirji al cine hay estaba Duncan esperando a Gwen Lindsay ya sabìa que hacer asi que fue fácil. Llego Justin con Gwen bueno se habían encontrado Gwen en su moto DUCATI negra como siempre bajo Lindsay hizo que Justin mirara en donde estaba yo hable con Duncan para aparentar y de repente lo bese Duncan me beso tambn que raro asi que resulto genial para mì

G:Duncan? :S T-T

D:O rayos que hice Gwen espera –Bueno Heather es linda que tiene

Iva a arrancar mi moto me sente y llorre lo sentí junto de mì

G:Sabìa que esto nunca podría resultar

D:De que hablas?

G:Tu eres solo mi amigo con novias y yo simplemente la chica con la que pasas la tarde e intercambias miradas no màs

D:Mira eso solo fue intuición

G:Si encerio-¿ yo thambn tengo sabes y si querías salir con Heather por que trataste de besarme?

D:Te..

G:me que me querías dejar en ridículo?

D:Te amo

G:QUE? O.O

D:Si Gwen

(se agacho en donde estaba yo y me beso me recostó en el asiento de la moto parecía respiración boca a boca)

D:Losciento no volverá pasar lo juro

G:Bien ;)

D:Vamos?

G:MMmmm

D:Ven ^^

Si! Vi la cara de Justin roja se acerco ami y..

J:Que acabas de hacer que te pasa?

H:Nada que te pasa ati

J:Por que lo besaste?

H:Rompì contigo no entiendo porque te molesta

J:Heather..

H:Si-Alfin lo que querìa si si dimelo

J:Quieres ver una película

H:Ya que-muajaja lo logree soy un genio aparte de hermosa.

COURTNEY:

Llegue al cine a ver una película por que se me dio

La gana aunque no sabìa que película ver

Había una chica parada atrás de mì le pregunte

Que película era la mejor ni si quiero volteo a verme salió corriendo a su sala del cine y la reconocì era Gwen con DUNCAN!preferi entrar ala misma sala para espiarlos pero no pude era de terror y solo me tapaba los ojos mientras gritaba me dì cuenta que era la única que gritaba y todos me molteaban a ver hasta ellos y me miraron con cara de que haces tu aquí? Solo tome mis palomitas y….

UPS!Gwen se calleron sin querer-

Courtney…será mejor que corras

Tu eres la que tiene que correr

Un tipo en la sala-Shhh salgan de la sala

CyG:Ho si claro

C:Vamos Duncan!

G:Quue lo seguiras mandando?

C:Te importa?

My chemical Romance-I dont love you (8)(Duncan tomaba a las 2 del brazo y las jalaba afuera de la sala)

D:Miren Courtney ya no me mandas rompì contigo y loscientho mucho, Gwen me gustas mucho pero…

GyC:Que?

G:Dijiste que me amabas?ahora que diras que ya no?T-T

C:Que dijiste eso?

D:Si pero si eso va hacer que siempre haya peleas por culpa de Courtney olvidalo Gwen

Denuevo otro drama digamos mi vida simplemente no puede ser color rosa me fui ami casa siempre he tenido varias fotos de mis amigos pero de la persona que màs tenia de Duncan tome sus fotos y las arroje al suelo y tome una ya con el cristal roto la levante y me acoste en la cama no paraba de llorrar.

Gwen.(acaricie su mejilla la verdad la amo pero Courtney me da miedo enojada y no quiero que le haga nada ala persona que amo asi que tuve una idea debía unir a Courtney con Trent para que estuviera enamorada y no molestara tome su cara rose sus labios con los mios y luego la bese)

Sentì algo en mi cara abrì la cara y era Duncan?¿ lo aparte de mi cara empujándolo hacìa atrás

G:Que rayos haces?

D:amm estaba….

G:Quitate tonto-no le pregunte a Duncan como había entrando siempre dejo la ventana abierta

D:Gwen …

Me explico no sabìa como hacerlo y se me ocurrió lo mire sonreì con claro sonrisa malvada me acereque a èl lo bese me empujo ala cama estuvo apunto de quitarme la ropa cuando solo me beso y se fue asu casa.

Duncan se acosto en su cama mirando al techo sin querer me tropecé adentro del armario y el fue a ver ¿?(se preguntaran k eres kuando entraste hay y etc.. bueno yo soy La chica que creo esta nove me metì aki y yo soy komo el mayor fan de ellos y los persigo para ver k hacen Chris me paga dinero para que le diga todo lo que sucede(YF asi será cuando yo hable) XDD

YF:Auch!-toda la ropa colgada de Duncan me caìa encima

D:Quien esta hay?estoy armado

YF:Vamos relájate –salì del ropero y me tire en su cama

D:Que quien eres tu?

YF:Tu mayor fan Dunky –(lo dije con un tono burlon)

YF:Chris me paga para sacarles los chismes y tu eres muy bueno con eso sabes?¿

D:Aghh ven aquí dame esa cinta

YF:Haha ni en tus sueños lindo primero atrapame(salthe x la ventana y caì en el asiento de atrás de su carro salì tome un taxi y huì)

D:Rayos!odio alos fans

Era hora de dormir no puedo creer que Gwen la persona que ame me aya echo esto me dejo por un punketo desordenado con novia…me puse mi pijama me acoste en mi kama y a dormir

…..

Era de dìa me metì al baño, salì ,me seque ,me vestì ,desayune, le dì un beso ami mamà tome mi guitarra y me fui ala escuela en mi carro gris mi color favorito o eso creì T.T

En la escuela la vì tan hermosa

Como una flor de primavera recién cortado

Lista para que sea tuya

Con los cuidados que le tienes que dar a cualquier flor tan hermosa

Como esa.

Lamentablemente alguien la había robado de su pedestal Duncan -.- alguien

Que no le puede dar cuidados a nadie ni asi mismo se perforo la piel nose

Cuantas veces.

Fui ala azotea a inspirarme pero andaba algo mal

T:Courtney?k haces aki y màs llorrando...que sucede?¿

C:Como si no supieras tonto todo es tu culpa..!

T:La mìa por que?¿

C:Si hubieras sido màs lindo con Gwen no hubiera roto contigo por otro chico

T:Ow losciento no era mi intención U.U

C:Aww loscientho Trent no quise decir eso

T:Olvidalo

(ya veo por que Duncan la dejo solo piensa en ella que mala….)

(Me sentí mal por las palabras que Courtney me dijo y pensé en una canción)

Si yo no pude complacer tus caprichosos

Si no lo pude hacer

El lo hara con desden de aburrimiento

Yo sin embargo lo hare por ti

Con una sonrisa en el rostro

Solo por ti

Por cuanto te ame

Por lo tanto que te ame

Por esos momentos inolvidables

Que no volveremos a vivir

Ya que estas con èl y yo aquí olvidado

En un rincón solo con la música

De mi corazón roto gracias ati.

T:ARE TODO PARA RECUPERARTE!

C:ESTOY DE TU LADO! Te ayudare te parece?

T:Genial este es mi plan…

Caminabamos por el pasillo

Trent esa es la canción màs hermosa que alguien me puede dedicar ^^

Gracias

T:No hay de que hermosa ya sabes que todo por ti

Gwen lo ves -.-

G:Que cosa?

D:Courtney & Trent

G:Si y?

D:Que hace el con ella?

C:Te muestro que hacen? ;)

D:Bien dime ,`:l

(Gwen me empujo contra el casillero y me beso vi su ojo medio abierto viendo si alguno de los 2 reaxionaba y si se habían puesto rojos como tomates ya que ella me besaba y yo la abrazba Tonotos…)

G:Bueno creo que eso hacían XD

D:Wuaw pues es genial XDD

B:Hola chicos supieron Geoff me regalo su sombrero

D&G: ¿

D:Estan emocionanteeeee no?

G:Haha claro XD

B:Bueno pero eso no les venìa a decir venìa a preguntar si habían encontrado sus trajes?¿

D:Ya…

G:No esa vez me tropecé pero ire esta tarde :S

B:Genial por que vi un vestido que tal vez te guste nose :S

G:Bien me llevaras hay?

B: CLARO :D

En la tarde

G:Falta poco y aun no estoy lista Brid creo que no me dara tiempo lleguar por el vestido

esto saldrá mal te lo aseguro y no lo encontraremos..

B:Gwen.

G:Tendre que usar ese estúpido vestido rosa que quiere mi mamà..

B:GWEN!

G:Si?

B:Llegamos es este…

G: O.O Brid es hermoso como es wuaw

B:Corre pruébatelo

G: Y es de mi talla!

B:Si corre :D

G:Gracias –Corrì a probármelo por que se hacia tarde :S

G: Me lo llevo ^^

Señorita:Puesto?¿

G:Si! :D

* * *

Bueno en eso terminaa XDD el primer cap. solo pondre el final esto tendra un final desicivo ustedes elijan :D

ok me voyy tengo k ezcribir Bzox!

Dejen Reviws!Kizzess


End file.
